


On a Trial Basis

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, Heterosexual Experimentation, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-02
Updated: 2006-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing his virginity proves complicated for Orlando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Trial Basis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [algernon_mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=algernon_mouse).



The lights were still on in the front room when Orlando came home, and Sean and Viggo were sitting on the sofa, working their way through a pile of seed catalogs.

"Hey," Viggo said, smiling as Orlando came in the front door. His smile faded as he caught sight of Orlando's face, and his next words were filled with concern for all that he was still trying to act casual. "How'd it go?"

"It went," Orlando said quietly. "I think I want a shower."

As he headed toward the bathroom, Orlando heard Sean murmur, "I'll put the kettle on, then," and the relief at being with another Brit was so strong that Orlando felt it in his chest.

There was strong tea and Viggo'd even produced a package of Tim Tams out of his secret stash by the time Orlando came back into the front room. They'd made room for him on the couch, but after taking a cup and a couple of biscuits, Orlando settled in the big overstuffed chair. "What do you like," he said, after dipping a biscuit into his tea and taking a bite, "about women? As opposed to men."

"Knockers," Sean replied promptly. "What?" he added as Viggo snorted. "I like a nice pair of tits; nothing wrong with that." He stared at Viggo. "Don't you?"

"Well yeah," Viggo said, and in spite of the situation, Orlando couldn't help smiling just a little at the look on Viggo's face. "I like the way women smell," Viggo said to Orlando after kicking Sean's ankle. "I like the way their cunts feel when they get wet. I like that some of them can have multiple orgasms." He turned and winked at Sean. "And the tits."

"Her tits were...." Orlando trailed off and his lovers looked at one another and then back at him. "Look, I don't want to say anything...mean about her; I love her a lot, you guys know that. It's just...."

"You're really quite gay," Viggo said gently.

"Yeah," Orlando said ducking his head over his cup.

"Did Liv get upset?" Viggo asked and Sean shot him a glance.

"Can't imagine that she would."

"No," Orlando said. "She was really very sweet about it, very understanding. Didn't even act like she thought I was using her or anything."

"But you thought that?" Sean asked, showing a degree of understanding that would surprise some of their friends. It didn't surprise Orlando though and he nodded.

"You talked to her beforehand," Viggo said, moving forward a little as if he wanted to go to Orlando. "She knew what the deal was."

"I know," Orlando said, looking down into his cup. "But what you say before hand isn't the same as how you feel when some clumsy gay boy tries to get you off."

"This isn't just about Liv," Sean says, looking at Orlando shrewdly. "Orlando, we're not going to think less of you for not being bisexual."

Viggo turned and looked at Sean for a moment and then looked back at Orlando. "You were worried about that?" he asked, and it was obvious that the thought hadn't even occurred to him.

"Why couldn't I have lovers who are less perceptive?" Orlando mumbled, feeling a little stupid.

Holding out a hand, Viggo just looked at him until Orlando put down his mug and joined his lovers on the sofa. Viggo slide an arm around Orlando waist and pulled him close while Sean took one of Orlando's hands in his own.

"We love you," Viggo said quietly. "Nothing is going to change that." He frowned a little. "Did we push you too hard?"

Opening his mouth to answer, Orlando paused and actually thought it over. "No," he finally said. "You left it up to me when I said I was curious. I can't blame either of you for something that didn't go well." He sighed. "She just...was curvy, you know?" He rolled his eyes at himself a little; Viggo at least knew about Liv's curves, having had them pressed up against him more than once. "And she smelled...wrong. Not bad--I like the way her hair smells--but...."

"She's not a bloke," Sean said with a nod. "Orlando, you don't have to explain."

"Just relax," Viggo murmured in his ear. "Sit here with us and relax."

"Liv...."

"Will understand," Viggo said with certainty. "She cares about you too much not to."

Knowing that Viggo was right, Orlando breathed in the familiar scent of cigarettes, tea and masculinity that surrounded him and leaned back against Viggo. Sean moved closer on his other side, and Orlando finally allowed himself to relax.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://algernon-mouse.livejournal.com/profile)[**algernon_mouse**](http://algernon-mouse.livejournal.com/) who asked for Losing-His-Cherry Orlando off my [28 Fic Meme](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/417612.html) list.


End file.
